


.

by SvnthEnvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvnthEnvy/pseuds/SvnthEnvy
Summary: Random stuff I write when it hits me. Posting so I get in the habit of posting. Might replace with illustrated versions if I feel like it.





	1. Chapter 1

I think I hate you

In the way that my breath makes me choke

In the way that my eyes sting with poison

In the way my lungs burn with ice

In the way my flesh rends from bone

But I think rather this

Than for us to have never met


	2. Chapter 2

Suffocating

Drowning

Taking in but not

Breathing out but holding in

Red tinges my vision

But lacks warmth

Blue tinges my life

But lacks calm

Everything but

The color black.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hate you!”

She yelled – arms stained with dirt.

 

“I hate you!”

She shrieked – sheets wrapped around her.

 

“I hate you,”

She sighed – fingers clutching my sleeve.

 

“I hate you,”

She murmured – wiping my eyes.

 

“I love you,”

She whispered – my sword running her through.


End file.
